tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
WeAllLikeOwen
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 13:10 WeAllLikeOwen 4109b2ba@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.9.178.186 has joined #rpaudition 13:10 <@TDIFan13> Hi, WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:11 Tyler 13:11 And Blaineley 13:11 <@TDIFan13> Yeah. 13:11 <@TDIFan13> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Blaineley, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 13:11 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:12 I don't have it today 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Oh, haha, okay! 13:12 <@TDIFan13> No big deal. :) 13:12 Sorry 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Let's just move on. :p 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:13 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:13 No 13:13 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 13:13 Yes, Heatherr 13:13 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 13:14 Show Personality 13:14 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Beth. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 13:14 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Beth13 13:15 Tyler/nick 13:15 <@Beth13> We're doing Blaineley, but that's fine. 13:15 <@Beth13> You put Tyler after /nick. 13:15 <@Beth13> It's /nick, then Tyler. 13:15 WeAllLikeOwen has changed nick to Tyler 13:16 * Beth13 walks over to Tyler and waves. 13:16 <@Beth13> Hey, Tyler! 13:16 Tyler has changed nick to Guest23275 13:16 <@Beth13> Okay. 13:17 Guest23275 4109b2ba@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.9.178.186 has quit Page closed 13:18 <@Beth13> Super. Second audition 13:23 WeAllLikeOwen 4109b2ba@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.9.178.186 has joined #rpaudition 13:23 <@Beth13> Okay, let's restart. 13:23 <@Beth13> How about you start the scene as Tyler? You don't need to change your nickname. 13:23 <@Beth13> Go ahead. 13:23 Hi Beth 13:23 <@Beth13> Hey, Tyler! 13:23 <@Beth13> How's it going? c: 13:23 Just fine 13:24 <@Beth13> That's awesome! 13:24 <@Beth13> I saw you talking to Heather back there. 13:24 <@Beth13> What's going on between you two? 13:24 I had a conversation 13:25 <@Beth13> Yeah, I saw that. :p 13:25 <@Beth13> What about? 13:25 She was obsessed with my skills 13:25 <@Beth13> What skills? 13:26 Athletics 13:26 <@Beth13> Oh, cool! 13:26 <@Beth13> So, what's up? 13:26 Just having fun 13:27 <@Beth13> Doing...? 13:27 Running in Track and Feild 13:27 <@Beth13> You're running in track and field right now while you're talking to me? 13:27 <@Beth13> Okay, awesome! Let's run! 13:27 * Beth13 starts running with Tyler. 13:28 Having fun? 13:28 <@Beth13> Yes! 13:28 <@Beth13> It's super-fun. c: 13:28 Beth13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 13:28 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:28 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Blaineley. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 13:28 Ok Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions